Unsent Letters to Just a Friend
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: It's just tiring to have to bottle up your feelings for someone: especially if that someone is your best friend. So they let they're emotions go through Unsent letters- that usually end up in the hands of who their meant for anyway. Multiple Pairings! Currently only Molly/Lorcan. Others coming soon!
1. Molly's Letters

**Chapter 1: Molly's Letters**

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 1: Blaming Fate**

* * *

Oh how Molly Audrey Weasley was tired of having to bottle up all her feelings for her best friend, Lorcan Scamander, who had sluts and hoes of every kind, and this would be why he was too busy to even notice some _peasant_ like her in any other way than _purely platonic_ friendship. She, who still wished at 11:11, among wishing wells and fountains, and shooting stars, that someday Lorcan would return her feelings of romance back to her. (_Yes, it was cliche, and how she absolutely dreaded cliches was a known fact by those close enough to her. So yes, go and call her a hypocrite, it doesn't matter, she was really just that pathetic_)

But no. Instead, she had to go through day after day, and sleepless nights, keeping these feelings inside for days, and weeks, and months, and years; Merlin knows how long, that she ought might explode if she didn't relieve them.

So that was what she was doing. She had brought out a set of muggle stationary paper (_which held the scent of Licorice, similar to her hair and her room_), a cheap muggle pen she had sneaked out from her mother's drawer; and began writing.

* * *

_Dear Lorcan Scamander,_

_Just why did stupid fate want me to have this stupid excuse of a cliche romance. How cliche, you ask? Well, it's a story of how two best friends fall in love with each other. Stupid and Unrealistic. That was what it was because if cliches were real, then how come I am not wrapped within your arms, your warmth enveloping me; and here I am, instead, my blanket wrapped around me like some sticky cocoon; and writing this letter that would most likely just be hidden in my chest of things._

_Maybe fate just likes to ruin lives. And my life seemed to be her favorite target._

_Lorcan, I don't understand. I mean, yes, I'm not perfect. My wild and messy tangled mess of a mane called 'hair'. The abundance of freckles splashed across my skin. My overly bright lightning blue eyes, that sometimes turn into a weird green color in those "special" moments; and it looks hideous, like a beast's eyes. But why couldn't you learn to like me, if you would settle down way low to even let some desperate slag into your dorm._

_If you wanted someone desperate for your love, and highly undeserving of it, you could've chosen me._

_But I guess fate's having too much fun watching me suffer, to let me go and have a break. To finally get the happy ending that I've been working for._

_Love, Your Best Friend, Molly W. II_

* * *

Molly put back the pen's cap, twisting at it to make sure it had tightly shut, and that ink wouldn't splatter all over. She quickly folded the letter, and hid it in her chest of things. After all, she couldn't dare herself to give it to him. She was no Gryffindor. She couldn't face rejection. Grabbing her favorite scarf, she headed outside of her dorm, already feeling some of the cold of the winter.

Or perhaps it was just the cold in her heart that was slowly forming thanks to this stupid, tragic life of hers. She had a feeling it was both the former and the latter.

Mostly the Latter.

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 2: Accusing Knowledge **

* * *

Molly II stormed up the staircase, screeching _rather loudly_ in fact, and as she reached the handle of her dorm's door, opened it swiftly, quickly scanning if there was anyone in there. Satisfied to find it empty, she ran to the room, and with a flick of her wand, she slammed the door shut.

She could've _sworn_ that her dorm mate's _priced_ porcelain vase would break, and praise Cliodna that it didn't. Her dorm mate would be more annoyed than that time in which Molly's cat had peed on her mattress (the girl was really devastated, and wouldn't talk to Molly for a whole week).

But back to the point. Molly was currently very pissed at a certain Scamander. And no, it wasn't Lysander. It was _very much obviously_ Lorcan. Because although Lysander's teases can get very annoying at times, and she would lose her temper at him, it never exactly made her angry, just frustrated. But oh, those _very scarce_ moments in which Lorcan and her would fight were very upsetting, and would drive her to tears and shivers.

But Molly just didn't work well with 'crying', never did, so she used up the energy supposedly for crying, to just release anger instead.

She definitely wouldn't want to trash about the dorm, though, or else she would have to sleep at the common room (and it was not at all as comfy like her warm bed); so instead, she opened up her chest of things, grabbing some paper (it was the shade of lemon, this time. Like _his_ hair- Heck, it even smelt like his hair), that _cheap_ muggle pen (the blood red ink was probably to run out if she kept writing more letters), and began to write.

* * *

_To The Scamander Boy Named Lorcan,_

_If you asked me how I'm doing now, I would say I'm doing just fine; even with the heated argument we had, oh I don't know, 10 minutes ago? I'm sure you remember that (or am I not even worth remembering anymore?). But really, I would say that I'm just fine. I would lie, and tell you that you're not on my mind. I would lie, and tell you that our argument, and the insults, and just all that shit isn't playing like a broken record player over, and over in my mind._

_I would say that none of those hurtful comments even mattered to me, even if they were slowly slicing up my skin._

_Oh, but these feelings of mine, these thoughts, probably don't matter to you, do they? After all, as you had said minutes ago:_

_"Not everyone wants to hear what a Know-it-all thinks every single second"_

_Then I laugh (but only in the outside, because in the inside you're tearing me into pieces). Because it's true anyway, so everyone, including me, says. My opinions don't matter. They're just like- those dust lying around that you're incredibly allergic to, so you try to stay away from it._

_That's about right._

_But Lorcan, you've never used to mind when I acted really smart- I just can't help it when at times I have some really intelligent shit to say, and it ends up sounding a bit too haughty than how it was supposed to be. And that you would end up bored listening to what I say. But you never really minded. You never shut me up whenever I get into one of those phases._

_So why in Circe's name did you suddenly decide to just throw a huge fit about me being "too smart" and "full of brainy shit none of us want to know"?_

_Suddenly, I now know why you rather that idiot you hooked up with a couple weeks ago.. I guess you're just into stupid trolls and pea brains, huh?_

_Well, so would I, I suppose. I probably wouldn't even date myself. I'd be bored of myself, even. Maybe I should act like a freaking dumbass now; and fail purposely in class. Maybe you'd notice me more often.. _

_Aunt Hermione always told me, well all of us actually, but often towards me, to never dumb myself down for anyone. But has that worked towards you? _

_No._

_Yours Truly, Molly Audrey Weasley_

* * *

And once more, as she was too lazy to even move at all, she whipped out her wand out of the mess of her hair. She levitates her little chest of things, and places the unsealed letter in there. She shuts the chest, and turns around to hug her pillow, and releases shouts and cries there, since she knew it would be muffled out, and no one could hear her.

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 3: Suspecting Actions**

* * *

Molly looks at Lorcan, giving a small smile (_but she doesn't think he knows it was a sad smile_). She shakes her head slightly, and turns away from him.

He was suspecting things. Better late than never, definitely. So she decides to write a letter about it (it's how she's relieving all her feelings recently; so she need not express it in.. _worse ways_.. Like her anger, or even worse, _tears_.)

* * *

_Lorky-Dorky,_

_Because I'm in a mood to piss you off, and I know just how much you hate that nickname, I called you Lorky-Dorky. ("I'm not a Dork!", you would say)_

_Sadly, I won't be able to piss you off exactly. I mean, I'm not going to send you this letter (or in fact any of the letters I've been writing) anytime soon._

_It would be too embarrassing._

_But really, you're such a dork. Aside from the cute-ish way, dorks are like related to intellect, right? And you're smart enough.. Well, not exactly if you've only suspected my actions (and emotions) now._

_You could not be that dense. But I was also relieved that you had some idea of my feelings, and why I was acting "differently". _

_Yes, you had assumed I had grown feelings for somebody. But you could never guess who it was. (I actually laughed every time you gave a guess. They were actually pathetic guesses, and even though most of the guys you had mentioned were decent enough, they couldn't compare to you. No one ever did.) And when you suggested of your twin, Lysander, which was EXTREMELY close to the real answer, I swore I heard a thousand wands snap into two, thanks to the complete and utter frustration of everyone._

_Let us see if you can find the answer quick enough to save me.._

_Or break me._

_Best Wishes, Molly II._

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 4: Feigning Happiness**

* * *

Lorcan was still suspecting things, she knew. And keeping him suspicious showed that at least in some way, he cared for her.

But when the days flew by, he stopped asking questions; and all over again, it was as though he didn't care for her.

She had finished the Charms essay way too fast for normality (_but was she ever normal?_), and it was still due for another week, so she grabbed a spear parchment, as she was too lazy to grab some muggle stationary paper from her dorm, and got the same muggle pen she's been using ever since she began writing the letters (it still hasn't run our of ink yet, surprisingly), and once again, wrote.

* * *

_To The Scamander Boy Who I Swear Will Break My Heart,_

_Im pretty sure you're not that dense to figure out that I'm addressing this towards you, Lorcan._

_But really, just as I thought that you would finally get what the hell is "wrong" with me, that you would finally get the hint, we are quickly stepping backwards once more, to which everything was back to normal._

_To which I didn't matter to you anymore. _

_Yes, I know, that's a bit dramatic.. But I swear I don't exaggerate when at one second you were to tell me some important story and the next you completely forget about me and start talking to your captain about Quidditch and leave me standing in the halls while you go up to your dorm and grab your broom; or when you were to ask me something but then some girl has their breasts off for the world to see and its like you didn't even know me since the history of forever._

_Why do I continue to love you if I see all these signs that you were to break my heart? And tear my soul apart?_

_Why do I keep on loving you? Because even if you're my source of happiness, you're the one mostly taking it away from me, too._

_But you probably don't know that. Because aren't I just so good at feigning happiness?_

_From Molly Audrey Weasley II, your supposedly best friend_

* * *

Molly hears footsteps heading towards her direction, and quickly shoves the parchment under a pillow, and giving a sigh of relief as she sees it was just a 2nd year girl picking up a book she probably left in the common room by accident.

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 5: Realizing That You're Not Worth It**

* * *

Once more, Molly Audrey Weasley was tired of the games that Lorcan was unconsciously playing with her.

For years she's put up with this _shit_. She talked to her girl relatives.. Well, more likely weeped to them about it, same difference. But anyway, all of them had the same answer.

**He's Not Worth It**

And Molly agreed, somewhat hesitantly (_she still had her little hopes_), but she agreed. It didn't matter what he really felt for her now, whether everything was just a big lie, or everything was purely platonic, or that there was some kind of spark in there.. No, it didn't matter anymore, because she was just.. Tired of it. She needed a rest.

So she grabbed a sheet of muggle stationary, and wrote a short letter.. Her final letter to him. (_And no, it obviously wasn't because that muggle pen of hers ran out of ink._)

* * *

_To Lorcan,_

_So through all these letters.. I'm sure you get what I truly feel for you._

_Or, well, what I shouldn't feel for you anymore._

_Because I'm tired of these games you're playing with me._

_You never said otherwise, that this wasn't just some silly game._

_You never said otherwise, that you really did love me._

_So,_

_I'm Giving Up On You. _

_You had your chance, a__nd it's sad to see it go to waste._

_Sincerely, Molly II._

* * *

She gathered up her letters to him, alongside almost every single one of the pictures they shared together (_she's keeping a hand picked few.. Just for nostalgia's sake_), for she could not bare to look at them for longer.

She tied those up with a blue ribbon, making a pretty bow out of the excess length from it, and quickly attached a tag to it:

**Letters to Lorcan, _my Friend_**

After so, she exited towards the Ravenclaw common room, only to be greeted by Lysander.

"Molly! Whats with the long face?" Molly didn't say anything for a moment and just shoved the pocketful of letters and photographs in his arms. Lysander almost instantly understood as he read the label on the tag.

Lysander's eyes dimmed down, engulfing Molly in a hug, rubbing her back in a comforting way, and Molly couldn't help but let the tears roll from her eyes.

Releasing his 'sister' (_oh they were almost like siblings. Teasing each other til no end, but comforting each other as well_) from a hug, Lysander gave a sad smile.

"If you wish, I'll punch him for you; seeing as you're not in a bright enough state to do so." And in return, Molly replied. "I would prefer ripping of his cock, but seeing as you can't do that, go ahead."

Molly sees Lorcan in distance, so she quickly gives Lysander another hug goodbye (_a note that he would not be hearing from her in a couple of days_), and turns around to go up her dormitory, ignoring Lorcan's call towards her.

She wishes she could turn around. First, to see his gorgeous face once more. And secondly, to see his gorgeous face get punched by his own twin brother.

* * *

_Yes, if you've read most of my about 3/4 of the fics I upload on this site, you do know that they're freaking sad._

_And so is this.. Again._

_DONT WORRY THOUGH THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! Swear!_

**_But I decided to make this a short series!_**

**_The Next Chapter will be with Lorcan_** _and his reactions to the letters and him writing letters to his "Just a Friend" aka Molly._

_Then if I have enough ideas, the next chapter after that will be with SCOROSE!_

_Or maybe Tedoire! Or maybe from other eras too!_

_**Anyway, The Next Chapter Coming Soon! Au Revoir!**_


	2. Lorcan's Letter

_Yeah! I finally did it! I have now uploaded the next chapter! So I'll only be updating this whenever I have a sudden burst of inspiration.. This was kinda just a mini project I decided to to do for fun. But since I'm actually currently working on 2 new chapter fan fics, and I'm really dedicated towards those now.. And as well as my current one, Scattered Sand and a Beam of Light.. I apologize for anyone who actually remembers this story.._

_Yeah, it feels like I'm giving up on it.. Let's just say.. A slight Hiatus, alright? Thanks ma cheries!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lorcan's Letter**

* * *

**Unsent Letters to "Just a Friend"**

**Letter 6: The Mixture of Confusion and Realization**

* * *

"I'm sorry.. I have to do this.." Lysander said, sighing.

"What do you mean, my dear brother? Hey, where's Molly going?" Lorcan asked his twin brother, a small, worried smile upon his lips.

"Here." Lysander shoved the bundle of letters into his arms, and punched Lorcan in the face. Lorcan groaned in pain.

"The fuck was that for, Lysander! That fucking hurt!" Lorcan glared up to his brother. As much as he didn't want to say it, it really hurt.

But it won't compare to the hurt he'll feel later on..

"That.. That was for Molly.." Lysander panted. Lorcan raised a brow. "Why would she want to punch me?" Lysander chuckled darkly. "Nah.. She didn't want to punch you.. Actually, she wanted to rip your dick off.. But, you know, I can't do that to you.. So.." Lysander shrugged, and walked away.

After getting back from the Hospital Wing, Lorcan was quick on his feet, heading towards Room of Requirement. Opening the door, a room fit for royalty was provided for him, but instead of sitting on one of the plush couches, he went to the far corner of the room, and sat there. There, the coldness of the spot was the only thing that could distract him from reading Molly's letters.

Reading each and every letter was like an arrow made of ice, being shot in his heart. His chest tightened, and he had an idea why.

The first few letters brought confusion to his heart.. And, something else.. Yeah, she had jokes in her letters, but was bringing down her self esteem supposed to make him feel better about himself, after everything she has said? Because if so, that was a subject she was definitely failing at.

And he wanted to punch himself in the face every sentence that passed by.. Just reading about his best friend's.. well, whatever they were now, sufferings.. He was literally so stupid. Oh, he noticed! He noticed the difference from her actions, she was being so suspicious.. But even if his gut feeling went against so, his mind told him to just forget about it.. Because nothing could be possibly wrong..

Like she had mentioned, if he just wasn't so stupid.. He could have saved her.. He couldn't fix her completely, but he could help pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.. He could save her from falling completely.. But he didn't.

A glass cup, filled with Fire whiskey, suddenly appeared out of no where. Drinking up all the contents of the glass cup, he then threw it at the wall, and heard it shatter into pieces and shards. Lorcan sighed, and continued reading.

But maybe he shouldn't have.. Having to read about Molly destroying herself.. It made him want to just die on the spot. It made him feel like a terrible human being.. How she had to pretend to be happy whenever she was around him. To have her think all of these things..

But it was by the last, and final letter that made him realize everything.. The letter that broke his heart like he had done to her own. He read her final words.. over and over again.. He just couldn't get over it, but it definitely was his fault..

_I'm Giving Up On You._

_You had your chance, a__nd it's sad to see it go to waste._

Those were her final words.. And out of no where, another thing summoned by him. But it wasn't another cup of fire whiskey.. But instead, it was a pair of quill and parchment, waiting for him to grab on to it and write.

He sighed. "What's the point, anyway? I've already lost her.." But he started to write anyway. His sloppy, but readable, handwriting, in the color of blue ink, began to appear on the parchment.

* * *

_Molly Audrey Weasley II,_

_I wish you could have told me sooner.. Then, maybe I wouldn't be as confused as I was before you handed me the letter.. Maybe, I would realize.. And maybe, this need not to happen after all.. Maybe, we could be something now, instead of nothing._

_I know you would never forgive me.. I know you would never forget about the suffering I've brought to you.. But even so, that doesn't mean I shouldn't say sorry.. It doesn't mean that I'm excused from apologizing to you.._

_I wish I had the strength and courage of going up to you personally, and say all the things I will in this letter and more.. I wish I could tell you personally, just how sorry I am for being so goddamn stupid.. That I've only taken in consideration your feelings right now._

_I wish I could give this letter to you personally._

_And I wish that I could tell your personally that.._

_I Love You,_

_Lorcan Newton Scamander _

* * *

Sighing, he rolled back the parchment, and tied it securely with a dark blue ribbon. Sighing, he went back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Seeing his brother, Lysander was about to ask how he was, and was about to apologize for punching Lorcan in the face. But he was cut short by Lorcan just tossing the rolled up parchment to his brother.

"Just.. Give it to Molly.. please.." His voice was fixed, but you could hear the begging and sorrow in it. Lysander sighed.

"I'll do what I'll be able to.. But don't expect much from her, okay? She's like a little sister to me.. To see her hurt.. I can go as far as even hurting you, if I think you deserve it.." Lorcan nodded, and just sat by his bed.

'_Dear Merlin.. What's with all the problems today.._' Lysander sighed, looking at the papers beside him.

'_Should I as well? I mean, it seemed to work for Molly.. and Lorcan.. to let out their feelings.._' He thought to himself, but tossing the idea aside. He headed outside the dorms. Apparently, Molly was no where to be found in the Ravenclaw Tower.

He then decided to head to the Hufflepuff dorms. He asked Lily whether she had seen Molly.

"Oh yeah.. She was here an hour ago.. I think she'll be with her sister, Lucy, right now in the Slytherin Common Room." Lily replied. Lysander gave his thanks, and as he was about to leave, Lily called out to him.

"Hey! What's all the fuss about anyway? Molly didn't tell me much.." Lysander sat down by her bed, and decided to tell her.

"Hmm.." Lysander thought. "It's getting a bit late.. I guess I'll just look for Molly tomorrow morning.. She'll probably be by the Gryffindor tables during Breakfast.." As he left, he didn't realize that he had left Lorcan's letter by Lily's bed.

Lily hadn't noticed as well, and was surprised by the scroll left on her bed.

"Oh! Lysander left this.. But.. What is this anyway?" It definitely wasn't her own business.. Not at all.. But..

Lily Luna opened the scroll, and began to read.

* * *

_We can all guess who's going to be the next letter writer.. It'll be Lily Luna Potter! __Don't worry though.. She'll be more of confused and cutesy rather than sad and tragic.. __Also.. Yeah, Lily is young and all. Like in my Original Head Cannon, Lily is 4 years younger than Lysander. But in this Story, Lysander is a 6th year, while Lily is in her 4th year.. It makes my life easier._

_Also, i think I'll only have 3 couples.. The Introduction Part Molly/Lorcan_

_The Interludes Lily/you can guess who I ship her with seeing he entered the bloody Hufflepuff dorms rather than checking up with Moll's own sister_

_And finally, the Epilogues, Teddy/Victoire.. Victoire will be the ending chapter.._


End file.
